


Something Romantic

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, but we all love him, guzma is a dense idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: You ask Guzma why he never does something romantic for you, but will that really make him try?





	Something Romantic

“Hey Guz, why don’t you ever do something romantic for me?”   
Guzma looked up from his computer. He was currently sitting on his ‘throne’ doing some work when his girlfriend, who was laying on his bed, had asked him that question. “Romantic?” he responded “We fuck, don’t we?”  
You sighed and turned back to the game you were playing and said “Just forget about it…”

 

A few days later, Guzma was sitting on Plumeria’s bed talking about various stuff when suddenly Guzma said “What’s romance Plumes?”  
Plumeria looked at him dumbfounded as she said “Seriously G, you’ve been in a relationship for three years and now you come ask me what romance is?”  
Guzma nodded and told her “I thought that having sex was the answer to her question, but it was clearly not…”

Plumeria sighed hard and said “Are you really that stupid G. Of course sex is not the answer. Romance is doing things for her like taking her on a date, or getting up early to make her breakfast. Things like that.” Guzma looked questioningly at her “But that’s what she always does for me,” he told the woman doing her nails at the desk. “Well, duh. y/n does know what romance is,” she told him as he walked out of her room and back to his own to get some more work done.   
When you returned that evening from your activities as the champion of Alola, you removed your shoes and sat down on Guzma’s lap to get his attention. He looked up surprised when she did so as he had been too concentrated on what he was doing to notice her entering the room. Without even greeting her properly, he said “Let’s go on a date tomorrow.” you looked shocked at what he had just said. you had never expected him to just ask you out on a date so suddenly and answered “Sure, I’d love to.”  
They sat in silence for a while, the girl resting her head against his chest as she sat in his lap while Guzma typed on his computer. “You’ve been working so much lately Guz. What’s going on?” you asked him as you tried to figure something out from what he was typing on the screen “You’re not working together with Aether again, are you?” you asked worried and Guzma laughed as he shook his head “Not at all dumbass. It’s for Friday’s party,” he explained and you looked up to him questioningly “What party?”  
“Didn’t I tell you? There’s a party for team Skull Friday. Just to get all of the gang together again now that team skull is making a comeback,” Guzma explained and kissed the girl’s cheek. 

 

The next day, the two of them walked through Hau’Oli city on their way to their date: getting malasadas with Tapu Cocoa. They were walking, hands intertwined when suddenly you noticed Kukui and Nanu walking through town and ran off to greet them. Guzma was left behind in confusion as to why you ran off so suddenly. He decided to follow her to see what was happening.  
You greeted Kukui and Nanu and then crouched down to greet and pet Lycanrock and Persian as you asked “What are you doing here Nanu? You usually stay on Ula Ula Island, don’t you?”  
Nanu nodded and explained “Yeah, but this little guy is getting a bit fat,” he said as he pointed to his Persian “So I take him for a walk every day now.”  
“But what are you doing here cousin? Don’t you usually stay on Ula Ula Island these days now too with Guzma?” Kukui asked and you nodded. “Yeah, but we’re on a date now,” you said as you turned around “Right Guz?”. Then you realised he wasn’t there “Shit, I ran off to pet the dog again…” you muttered to yourself as you got up again and saw Guzma walking towards you. “Lemme guess. You saw Kukui’s dog again?” Guzma asked and you nodded with a blush on your face. You intertwined your hand with his again and said “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Is what you said the last four times too. I don’t mind, but at least yell ‘dog’ or something so I know what’s going on,” Guzma explained and pressed a kiss on your lips. Kukui spoke up “We’ll just leave you two lovebirds to go on your date. See you later y/n!” he said as he walked off with Nanu as you pulled Guzma to the Malasada shop for your date.   
While you looked for a nice spot to sit, Guzma went to the counter to order the food. While people all over the islands were still wary of him, they weren’t really in this shop. How could they be wary of someone who came here with his girlfriend, fed his big bug malasada’s while baby talking it and talked about tapu cocoa like it was a drink for the gods. So the girl behind the counter greeted him with a smile “Hello Mr Guzma. Same as always?” she asked and Guzma nodded as he took his wallet. He had finally gotten his hands on a steady income while battling in the battle tree so he could now actually pay for their dates with money earned on his own. The cashier handed him the food and the tapu cocoas and Guzma paid for them and took the goods to where you were sitting.

You both ate the malasadas and talked over the cocoa about various stuff. When it started getting late, you bought some malasadas for plumeria and the grunts and left the shop. The wind was blowing hard and dark clouds covered the sky, this was nothing like the nice sun that had been shining when you arrived in Melemele Island. They walked back to the port only to be told that no more boats would be sailing out today since it would be too dangerous with a storm coming up, leaving the two stranded on Melemele Island. “What do we do now?” Guzma asked and you shrugged “I don’t know. We could always go to Hala, or my place. Since I guess that yours is not an option.”  
“Absolutely not my place. And I don’t want to face Hala right now. Would your mom mind if we crash over there?” he asked and you shook your head “She’s been asking when I would be coming over again. And it will be perfect to finally introduce you to her.” “Yeah, I can’t believe we didn’t do that in those three years… Well, you never met mine, but that’s different,” Guzma said as you two walked to the little house where you had started your journey in the Alola region four years ago.   
“Feels nostalgic coming here again…” you said quietly before knocking on the door. A bit later, the door swung open and your mom was in the door. When she spotted you standing there, she immediately embraced you in a hug. “Oh honey it’s good to see you. What are you doing outside? It’s going to storm any moment,” she told you and then she suddenly noticed Guzma standing next to you “Oh? Who’s this?”  
“I’ve told you about Guzma, right?” you said and your mom’s eyes lit up enthusiastically “Are you finally here to introduce your boyfriend to me?” she asked happily and you blushed “Kind of. Also, we’re stranded on Melemele Island thanks to this storm and wondered if we could stay the night here…” you asked. She nodded and pulled the two of you inside “I was just about to start dinner, have you two eaten already?” she asked as she moved into the kitchen. You were just about to say that you had malasadas already when Guzma said “I’m always up for some food. What’s cooking?” 

You stood there dumbfounded at the familiarity Guzma addressed your mom with even though he had never met her before. She only laughed and answered him, before turning to you and saying “Seems like you found one with a good appetite y/n,”  
You talked over dinner and your mom got to know Guzma better. At least you were happy that she seemed to like him. “So, how come you didn’t come by here a bit earlier?” your mom asked Guzma as he finished his plate and you answered in his stead “We’ve both been really busy…”  
“I didn’t know being a gang leader was such a busy job,” she said, making Guzma choke on his food. You hit his back until he was better and he asked “How did you? Did you tell her?” he asked you. You shook your head and the woman in front of his said “I’m not as naïve as I look Guzma. All of Alola knows about team Skull and their infamous leader, the big bad Guzma.”

Guzma looked back and forth between you and your mother. He was probably thinking something in the lines of ‘what if she doesn’t let us date. She knows I’m a bad person. And y/n is probably precious to her as her only child.’  
“Don’t worry too much about it Guzma. I don’t care where you come from or what you do; as long as y/n is happy being with you.”  
Guzma smiled as you took his hand and looked at him lovingly “Then it should be no problem, right Guz?”  
Later that night, you were watching a movie with Guzma on the couch. Outside, the storm was going on strong. As the rain pattered against the window, Guzma and you were watching a movie and Guzma mentioned “Feels kinda nostalgic; watching a movie with the sound of rain in the background, don’t you think?” It was true what he said. Ever since team skull had broken up, the endlessly falling in Po Town had stopped all of a sudden and the lazy movie nights you had with the team were no longer accompanied by the sound of falling rain. It was kind of relaxing and had always soothed you to sleep much quicker than usually.  
And you found out the next morning that it had quickly soothed you to sleep yesterday when you woke up on the couch, still wrapped in Guzma’s arms; although now there was a blanket covering the two of you, that had probably been mom.   
The storm had stopped and after you ate breakfast with your mom, you returned back to Po Town with Guzma.

 

Two more days passed and Friday, the day of the party, arrived. Guzma had been running around all day and had barely gotten any sleep to get everything in order. When most things were done and the grunts were doing the rest, you finally coaxed Guzma to take a nap. You laid down with him until he had fallen asleep and then went back to helping Plumeria clean the place.  
“So, where’s G?” she asked and you answered “He’s taking a nap,” while taking a broom and helping Plumeria sweep the floor.  
Later that evening, you even found him brushing his hair in the bathroom, which was the first time you’d ever seen him doing something like that “Are you nervous for the party Guz?” you asked. Guzma nodded “A bit. The last time I saw the grunts that are coming today is when I crushed their lives saying I was disbanding Team Skull. What if no one even shows up?” he sounded really worried so you put your arms around his waist and gave him a loving hug. “I’m sure they’ll come. They all love you as the father they never had.” 

He looked down at her form hugging him and smiled. Maybe she was right this time. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.  
A whistle was heard from the hallway and as you both looked up, you could see Plumeria standing right outside the bathroom. “Are y’almost ready? Party’s gonna start soon,” she said and walked away. You felt Guzma tense up a bit again and reassured him again “It will be fine, I’ll be with you the whole time. Now finish getting ready.”

They walked out of the bathroom together and when you were walking downstairs, Guzma remembered something “Ah, gotta get something from my room still.”  
“Hmm, what did you forget?” you asked, not seeing anything he could’ve forgotten. “Just need to get my glasses!” he said as he spurted off and you thought to yourself ‘Wasn’t he wearing those just now? I must be imagining things…’  
She met up with him downstairs again and they waited and waited. When Guzma finally wanted to give up on the grunts coming, the doorbell of the mansion rang. Guzma tensed up and turned towards the door you were opening now. When the door had fully opened, a bunch of teens all dressed up in their Team Skull outfits were standing in the opening. Guzma looked a bit nervous but extremely happy at the same time. His team had returned, but how would they feel about him.   
You only smiled as you nudged the grunt in the front. His hair still blue where others’ real hair colour started to show and his happiness almost overflowing “Come on, he won’t mind,” you said and he looked at you hesitantly. You nudged him again and finally he ran forward and gave Guzma a big hug while yelling “Boss!” and crying. Guzma was shook, he had not expected his grunts to react this badly. Slowly, he pulled the crying grunt in a hug and patted his back. More grunts followed and soon the entire group that had entered was around Guzma, one by one hugging him and crying their hearts out. You looked at them with loving eyes. They really did see Guzma as their dad…  
The party commenced and slowly it turned into a party where everyone just drank and danced. You and Plumeria made sure that no one actually got alcohol and overall had a great time. Until suddenly the lights and music went out “I wonder if Nanu cut the power again…” you told Guzma. When he didn’t answer you started to get a bit worried; but suddenly the lights started working again; well part of them did.  
The working light were all on you two and were coloured pink. When you looked at Guzma you thought you could see a blush on his face as a slow music started playing. “Guz, what’s all this?” you asked but he shook his head “Do you wanna dance with me?” he asked and extended his hand for you to grab. You didn’t hesitate as you grabbed it and he pulled you into his chest. 

You smelled his cologne and just inhaled the scent you loved so much, his scent. And as you rested your head against his chest, you could hear his heartbeat. It was fairly quick, indicating that he was nervous. “Hey Guz?” you said and he answered with a simple yes. “I take back what I sad about you last week. You can do romantic stuff…” you told him and nestles you head back into his chest, placing your head over his heart to hear his heartbeat more. However the rest of team skull was looking at the two of you, it felt like you were all alone in the world and you never wanted this moment to end…

Except it did. Soon, the music ended and Guzma slowly backed up. Disappointed that the romantic moment was already done, you looked to the ground. When the lights didn’t change back after a while though, you looked up again and saw Guzma on one knee in front of you. You immediately knew what was going on. You had never expected this, you had never expected Guzma to propose to you, especially not today. This explained why he was so extra nervous about today and everything.  
“I know this is very sudden and we never really talked about this,” Guzma started. The whole shady house had grown silent. Clearly no one had expected this, except for Plumeria who was standing behind Guzma with the smuggest grin on her face. “But I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and decided that this would be the perfect time to ask you. Y/n, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and with that the mother of team Skull?” Guzma asked and you teared up. You wanted to answer but your voice didn’t work right now and you just jumped on top of Guzma and hugged the hell out of him. “I take that is a yes?” he asked unsure and you nodded “Of course. I’d want nothing more than spend the rest of my life with you and our 51 kids!”  
Guzma smiled “Wait! You know how much grunts there are?” he suddenly asked. You nodded and told him “I also know them all by name.”  
You both started laughing and Plumeria looked from a little distance “So the big bad Guzma does know how to do something romantic…”


End file.
